1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image projection arrangement and, more particularly, to simplifying integration of a controller for the arrangement with different types of hosts by giving a plurality of choices for the type of control interface that can be used between a host and the controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally known to project a two-dimensional image on a screen based on a pair of scan mirrors which oscillate in mutually orthogonal directions to scan a laser beam over a raster pattern. A controller processes video data from a host, as well as control data with the host in order to form the image. The control data is sent over a control data channel between the controller and the host according to a communications standard, such as asynchronous serial standard RS232. The controller is designed to operate at a single communications standard. The host is designed to operate at a single communications standard. The controller can only communicate with a host if they both have the same communications standard.
However, different users utilize many different types of hosts operative for communicating the control data at different communication standards. It is not known in advance whether the communications standard for a particular host will match the communications standard for a particular controller. As a result, the known controllers are not versatile and resist ready system integration.